Sensitive Spot
by BlackWhite Rain
Summary: Canada spends the night at his brother's house, and discovers an odd way to make his brother fall asleep. (UsCan one-shot bromance)


A/N: Just some cutesy amecan bromance. Based off of an anonymous headcannon; "if you rub America's tummy, it makes him sleepy". Enjoy, and thanks for reading!~

-o-

Canada had always loved his "brother time" with America. Even if half of the time it was them sitting on America's giant bed, watching some random movie, sharing a giant bowl of popcorn. Occasionally they shared a tub of ice cream, but most of the time America hogged it. Canada didn't mind though. He knew where those calories where going. He surely didn't need that. Even with all their brotherly flaws, he enjoyed the precious time he spent with his brother.

That night it consisted of a random action movie with men running around in suits. Canada lay next to America, an almost depleted popcorn bowl between them. Canada smiled at America, whose eyes were set focused on the flat screen across the bed. One of his hands was behind his head, the other resting across his stomach. It bobbed up and down lightly with each breath. His eyes followed America's hand as he reached into the popcorn bowl and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He wondered how his brother wasn't full yet. He eyed his hand as it rested itself back on America's stomach.

The movie was nearing the end, and Canada's eyes fluttered back to the screen. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. He sighed quietly. Usually he had caught up with the movies they watched, but he had become distracted in his own thoughts and lost sight of the plot. He stared at his brother again, who was now shoving large quantities of the buttery food into his mouth and chewing loudly. He would occasionally wipe his fingers clean on his pajama shirt. Canada raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen again. The credits started rolling and America yawned.

"Eh, that movie was alright, I guess. I've seen better." He frowned as he idly scratched his stomach. "What'd you think of it, Mattie?"

Canada blinked and looked back at his brother. "It was fine…" His voice trailed away as violet eyes met sapphire.

America remained stoic for a moment, and then smiled at his brother. "Guess it's time for bed then?" He placed the empty popcorn bowl on the nightstand and turned back to face the Canadian. He rolled over on his side and smiled again.

Canada stared at his brother again. America's shirt rod up around his lower stomach from the previous movement. Canada reached out and poked his brother's belly, smiling sly as it yielded to his touch.

"Uh, Mattie? Whaddya think you're doing…?" America raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh. Nothing." Canada stuttered.

"…You think I'm pudgy."

"No Al, that's not what I-!"

America swatted his hand away and rolled over onto his back, pouting. "I'm not fat…" America mumbled quietly.

"I think it's cute." Canada admitted, as he prodded his brother's stomach again. "It's so squishy…" He blushed.

"I know I don't have the best eating habits, but you don't have to make fun of me!" America paused. "Cute…?" He looked at his brother.

Canada nodded. "Alfie, I don't care about your weight. You're my brother and I'll always love you, no matter what!" He smiled and petted his brother's stomach playfully. "You'll always be my hero, no matter how adorable and chubby you are!"

"Thanks, Mattie." America giggled. "That tickles!"

Canada smiled as he walked his fingers along America's soft stomach. "Tickle tickle!"

America laughed as he wiggled around on the bed. "I can't breathe! Mattie please!" He managed to choke out.

Canada laughed and started rubbing his brother's tummy gently. America shuddered and yawned. "That feels good…" He mumbled.

"_Rubbing his stomach makes him sleepy…" _Canada grinned. "You tired, Alfie?"

America nodded slowly as his brother continued rubbing circles soothingly all along his stomach. He yawned again and stretched slightly. He slowly closed his eyes as Canada continued to gently toy with his plush stomach. He soon fell asleep. Canada ceased rubbing and looked over at his brother, who was snoring lightly. Canada giggled quietly. "_He's just too cute."_ He gave his brother's stomach a final pat and pulled the covers over them both. Canada quietly turned off the lamp on the nightstand next to him and snuggled close to his brother. "Goodnight, Alfie." He smiled and kissed his brother's cheek.

-FIN-


End file.
